Logic Cube
The Logic Cube is a special feature of Laptrap which is exclusive to The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas. Usage The Logic Cube is an 8x8x8 virtual cube that is used to help find missing treasures. The Logic Cube stores clues that are collected from completing activities around the Himalayan Village. Clues collected will fall into one of three categories: objects, suspects, and locations. This information is used to deduce three points about the mystery of the missing treasures: which treasure was taken, who took it, and where did they hide it. The Logic Cube serves as a visual guide for organizing information, as well as aiding the player in the process of elimination. The blocks in the Logic Cube show every possible combination of objects, suspects, and locations that can appear in a single case. The player can click on the tabs located on the sides of the cube to select a set of cubes and remove them. The player must narrow down the possibilities until they have only one object, suspect and location selected. At this point, only one block should remain in the Logic Cube, its three visible sides displaying that object, suspect, and location. The player can only choose to solve the case with by pressing the Accuse button when there is one block remaining in the Logic Cube. The player can click on the three green rectangular buttons around the cube to see the objects, suspects, and locations up close to get a better look at them. If the player accidentally removes blocks that they didn't want to, they can press the undo button. A whole set of blocks can also be restored by selecting the appropriate tab and using the restore button. All of the blocks in the Logic Cube can be restored by pressing the Reset button. When you have narrowed the list down to one suspect, one object, and one location, you are ready to present your case. If you are correct, the object will be returned to the elder who will bring it back to the treasure room. In the original release, If your suspicions are misdirected, you will need to begin your investigation again. In the newer release, If your suspicions are misdirected, you have an opportunity to review the information you’ve uncovered and make a second accusation. If your second accusation is incorrect, you will need to begin your investigation again. Dialogue for Misdirected Suspicions in the Original Release Suspects Tailor * "I am so busy, I wouldn't even have time to do such a thing. I didn't steal anything." * "Me? Take one of our treasures? I did not, I assure you." * "Oh, you don't honestly believe I didn't do you? I'm innocent." Village Girl * "Ah, you have made a big mistake. I had never do such a thing. It must have been someone else." * "I did not take it! Please believe me, I feel bad that you would even accuse me." * "Oh, No! I would never do such a thing. I am not the one you're looking for." Writer * "Please Check your clues more carefully before you go accusing Innocent People. I'm not the guilty one!" * "You can't be serious. I certainly didn't take it!" * "I don't know if you expect me, I never even seen this before." Yak Herder * "I am a simple Yak Herder. I'm not a thief! Of course, I did not take it." * "No, no, I am not the one! Someone else took it." * "You made a mistake. I'm not the one! I am surprise that you expected me!" Photographer * "Oh, I'm sorry, but its certainly wasn't me! I've been busy taking pictures for my new book." * "What? I didn't take it! I would never do such a thing." * "Surely that you can't suspect me! Ah, please be more careful next time." Shopkeeper * "How can you even accuse me? I've been in my shop all day. I'm innocent." * "I'm afraid that you made a mistake this time! I have no idea what you're talking about." * "Oh, no! It was not me! I assure you! You must look for the real thief!" Stable Boy * "I was working in the stable all day. I couldn't have taken it. You've better look around some more!" * "Hey! I didn't take it! You've got to be kidding. I'm innocent... really?" * "Hey! I didn't do it honset." Guide * "Hey, I make good money as a guide. I don't need to steal things, and I sure didn't take that!" * "Not me, Buster! Never seen it before." * "Whoa, you made a mistake here! It wasn't me. And careful how you can accuse, okay?" Elder's Dialogue after Accuse Incorrectly Location * "If the location were correct, the object would be reviewed to us now. There is no treasure here. But please, continue your search for our missing treasures." * "A treasure is not hidden at this location. Please, use the clues you find and help us recover our priceless objects." * "The object is not hidden at this location. Please, look for clues again, and help us find our missing treasures." Object * This is not the object you mentioned. But at least this has been returned to us. Thank You. Please, continue your search! * It does not appear that this is the object you believed to be hidden here. But, we are happy to have this back nonetheless. Please, continue to help us find our missing objects. * There is something hidden at this location. But it is not the object we suspected. At least we have it back! Thank You. Suspect * So, the suspect you accused was innocent. But at least we recover the treasure from this location. * It appears someone else stole the treasure. No matter, we are happy to have it back. * Your suspect did not take this object. But at least we found our treasure here. After the Object took away * "Please, help us! It has disappeared again!" * "Oh, no, It is missing again! Oh, please, continue your search!" * "Oh, this is terrible! It has been lost again. Help us, ClueFinders!" Dialogue for Misdirected Suspicions in the Newer Release If the Player Accused Incorrectly (All three choices) * "I am sorry, but none of your choices are correct! If you will look closely at the clues, I am sure you'll be able to make another choice." (Suspect and Object) * "Please, take another look at the clues. The object you chose is not here, and the person you accuse was innocent." * "The treasure you have chosen and the real thief are not here. Please help us find our missing treasure by looking again at the clues." (Suspect and Location) * "It appears that the suspect you have accuse, did not take or hide the object at this location. We must review the clues for more Information." * "Since the Suspect you accuse was Innocent, and the hidden object is not at this location, you may want to take a closer look at the clues." (Object and Location) * "The object you chose is not correct, and the stolen treasure is not at this location. Please, use the clues to help us recover our precious objects!" * "The object and location you chose were not correct. Please, look at the clues again and help us find our missing treasures." (Suspect) * "So, the suspect you accuse was in fact innocent. Please, look at the clues to determine who else may have stolen the treasure." * "It appears that someone else stole the treasure. Look at the clues, then continue your search for our missing treasures." (Object) * "This does not appear to be the object you believed to be hidden here. Let us review the clues, then continue looking for our treasures." * "This is not the object you mentioned. Before you continue your search, please review all the clues." * "There is something hidden at this location, but it is not the object we suspected. You must look at the clues to determine the correct object." (Location) * "If the location were correct, the object would be reviewed to us now. Continue to study the clues for information about our missing treasures." * "Since the object has not appeared, let us look at the clues to determine a different location." If the user gets a second accusation * "Your second guess is not correct. Please, try to solve a new mystery!" * "I am sorry, you have not being able to use the information to locate one of our objects. Please began a new journey." * "You have not discovered either the correct suspect, object or location. Please, continue your search!" Trivia *In the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures, Santiago states that he was the one who installed the Logic Cube onto Laptrap. In the newer release, the help button was added. Category:The ClueFinders Math Adventures Category:Laptrap's features